


Yours

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette wonders who Jesus really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Yours  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Lafayette Reynolds/Jesus Velasquez  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Lafayette wonders who Jesus really is.   
> **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Lafayette stared at the man standing in front of him. The man he thought he knew. He had thought Jesus was just a nurse who happened to take care of his Mama but it turned out the gorgeous man was much more than that. He was a brujo, a witch. 

_What other secrets had Jesus kept from him?_ “Who are you, really?” Lafayette whispered as the other man walked closer.

A smile spread slowly across Jesus’ face as he caressed Lafayette’s cheek. “I’m still Jesus. And I’m yours if you want me to be.” 

_Of course he wanted Jesus._ “Always.”


End file.
